I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus
by captain starbuck
Summary: Sequel to Full Circle. A Christmas plan goes awry, causing turmoil in the Robbins-Torres household. This story will have four chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus

**Author:** captstarbuck

**Rating:** T

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimers: ** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary:** Sequel to Full Circle. A Christmas plan goes awry, causing turmoil in the Robbins-Torres household.

**Editor:** I can never thank my beta-now-editor Stacy d'Lacy enough. A quick shoutout to pens_co927, too, as she was there when the idea was first discussed a year ago.

**I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus**

**Chapter 1**

**December 18****th****, 2017**

The guilt she felt was constantly eating at Arizona Robbins. The more it ate at her, the further she withdrew. She was going to work early, coming home late, chasing surgeries and all because she couldn't bring herself to stay at home any longer than absolutely necessary. And she hated herself because of it. It was spiraling out of control. And the worst, well, maybe not the worst, thing about it was that her wife suspected something. Avoiding Callie was the only thing she could do. If she had to spend more than a few minutes with her wife, she'd be forced to tell Callie, and that was something that Arizona just couldn't do.

Shoulders slumped, she stopped at the coffee cart and bought two coffees, two donuts and a piece of banana bread. She hoped her friend April was out of surgery by now. Maybe she could talk to her. April was pretty empathetic and even if she didn't have any words of advice, she was a good listener.

Goodies in hand, Arizona hustled up to the surgical floor. April was handing a chart back to the nurse behind the desk.

"Hey," Arizona greeted her friend. "I have coffee, and a piece of that banana bread you love so much."

"Arizona," April sighed.

"What?"

"This is third time in a week you've brought me coffee and a snack. For gosh's sake, Arizona, stop courting me! I am a happily married woman. As are you, I might add. Quit it with the coffee and donuts and and..."

Arizona's face was full of confusion. "Courting? No, being friendly. This is what friends do."

"You're courting me, Arizona, and it needs to stop."

Arizona stepped back and looked at April. The confusion was quickly replaced by comprehension. "You've been watching Dr. Quinn re-runs again, haven't you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

April visibly deflated with a heavy sigh. "Yes. Geez, why did Sully have to be so hot?"

Arizona chuckled. "You know, April, it's not entirely out of line for me to bring you coffee. You are my work wife."

"I know, I know." The younger woman was flattered that she was considered to be Arizona's work wife. If you'd asked April five years ago if she ever thought she'd have a good enough friend amongst the staff to be a work wife, she would've laughed.

"You should be courting your wife, not me, work wife notwithstanding. You're not in my doghouse. You're in your wife's."

April couldn't help but notice the sad look on the blonde's face. No, not just sad; she almost looked guilty. She was almost afraid to ask her friend what was wrong. She'd noticed that Arizona had been spending a lot of time at the hospital, and she suspected that Arizona had even spent a few nights sleeping in her office.

"Doghouse? Who says I'm in the doghouse?" Arizona asked defensively.

"Well, you've been moping around here for the past two weeks or so, and working way too many hours." April gave Arizona one of her most concerned looks, because she was concerned. Clearly Arizona had sought her out several times this week to talk, but the peds surgeon had remained tight-lipped. "What's wrong, Arizona? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Arizona knew April was sincere and completely non-judgmental. It was one of things that had surprised the peds surgeon the most. Her past experiences with people who held strong religious beliefs was that they had tended to be smug in their holier-than-thou attitude. April's attitude had been refreshing. She once said to Arizona, 'it's not my place to judge. That's up to Jesus'. Maybe Arizona didn't believe in the whole 'Jesus is my savior' doctrine, but April's belief and compassion had made the blonde a little less judgmental in her own right.

"Sofia's tone deaf," Arizona suddenly blurted out.

A perplexed look crossed April's face. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked Arizona.

"The cherub choir. She's singing. All. The. Time. And she doesn't know the words. I swear if I hear 'Harp the hairless angels sing' one more time," Arizona ranted. "And Callie… Callie has perfect pitch and is trying to coach Sofia but Callie's a hormone casserole with the pregnancy so Sofia's tone deafness is making her irritable. And I'm praying for pages that lead to long surgeries because their combined Christmas spirit is driving me up a wall." Arizona placed a hand over her mouth in shock at what she'd said.

April's jaw dropped. It had been a long time since she'd heard one of Arizona's infamous ramblings. "Arizona!"

"Oh God, I am a terrible, terrible person," Arizona said, aghast at her own words. "I'm a horrible wife and mother."

"Is that why you're in the doghouse?"

"For the last time, I'm not in the doghouse!"

"Are you sure? If the look on your wife's face is any indication…" April gave Arizona an overly exaggerated look over Arizona's shoulder, letting the blonde know that Callie was approaching. She watched in fascination as right in front of her, Arizona transformed herself as the blonde plastered a happy smile on her face before she turned around.

"Hey," she said, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"Don't 'hey' me, Arizona," Callie replied, putting her hand up to prevent the kiss.

"What?"

"I suppose you forgot? It's not like I've had a chance to remind you. You'd have to be home for me to do that."

April quietly edged away from the nurses' station. She didn't need to hear the two women argue. A pregnant, hormonal Callie Torres could be scary. She reached back and snagged her coffee cup before heading off to the doctors' lounge. She knew Arizona would eventually seek her out to talk.

"I didn't forget," Arizona defended herself. At that moment her phone fortuitously began to beep. She reached into her pocket and thrust it into Callie's face. "See? I had my alarm set for fifteen minutes early so I wouldn't forget."

Callie was somewhat mollified by her wife's action, but she was still angry and hurt, and even worried. The past week, Arizona was rarely home before Sofia's bedtime. The few nights that Arizona had made it home for dinner, she was up and out the door right after, fleeing her home for the hospital.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to be late," Arizona said, reaching for her wife's hand.

Callie initially resisted Arizona's hand, but soon relented. Even if she was irritated and worried, Arizona's hand holding hers made her feel that maybe things weren't so bad between them.

"How's work?" Callie asked as they made their way to the Obstetrics department.

"A little on the quiet side this morning, thank goodness. It's been crazy lately."

As they neared the exam room, Arizona could feel the tension rise in Callie.

"You – we – don't have anything to be nervous about," she reassured the Latina. "Everything is fine. We're good."

She brought the darker skinned hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"How can you be so sure?" Callie worried.

"Because I just know," she answered confidently.

Fifteen minutes later Callie was gowned and on the exam table. Arizona sat down on the doctor's stool and rolled over to her wife. She placed a kiss on Callie's swollen belly.

"Hey, baby, this is your mama. Your mommy and I and your big sister Sofia can't wait to meet you," she whispered as she tenderly caressed Callie.

Callie's annoyance with Arizona melted away with her wife's words and actions. She reached out with her hand and ran her fingers through the blonde locks.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm?" Arizona continued to rub Callie's belly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Arizona replied, her body stiffening.

"Arizona, you've hardly been home the past few weeks and I –"

The blonde was saved from having to respond by Dr. Chara entering the room. Arizona immediately shot to her feet and positioned herself behind Callie.

"Arizona, Callie," the younger woman greeted them. "How are you feeling? Anything I should know about?"

"Nope, other than I tire easily," Callie replied.

"Well, that's to be expected."

The doctor prepared for the ultrasound. There were pros and cons of having doctors for patients, especially when the wife of the expectant mother was a pediatric surgeon. She liked not having to explain everything multiple times; that was a good thing. The two of them with their medical knowledge, however, had its drawbacks. They were hyper-alert for any little sign of anything that could be wrong. Given their history, however, she was willing to cut them some slack.

"So, before we start, do you still want to keep the gender of the baby a surprise?"

"Yes," they chorused, their hands linking.

"Well, then, don't look until I see if your baby is going to cooperate."

The doctor angled the screen away from them as she began to move the wand across Callie's abdomen. She murmured to herself as the two women held hands and anxiously waited.

"Okay, the baby's in a good position."

"And?" Arizona prodded.

"Everything looks great. You're right on track for thirty-four weeks," she answered with a smile as she turned the screen back for them to see.

Awestruck with wide smiles, the couple watched the monitor. Arizona slipped an arm around Callie and kissed the side of her head.

"Silly question, but do you want a copy?" Dr. Chara asked.

Both of them nodded, eyes never leaving the screen.

The doctor made a copy for the couple, then held out a towel for Callie. Arizona quickly intercepted it.

"Now, I want to see you every week from now on. You're hitting the homestretch and I want to keep a close eye on you."

"Absolutely."

"And Callie, I want you to get plenty of rest. Your weight is good and so is your blood pressure. I'll even allow you some indulgences over the holidays; in moderation of course," she said with a smile. She patted Callie's knee.

After the doctor left the room, Arizona gently wiped the gel from Callie's skin. She helped Callie dress then assisted her down from the exam table. Once again, Callie was moved by how lovingly her wife took care of her. She began to doubt the fears and worries she'd been harboring since shortly after Thanksgiving.

With the ultrasound copy safely tucked into Callie's purse, the couple headed for the cafeteria. Callie wasn't hungry, at least not for cafeteria food, but she knew Arizona needed to take a break and eat.

"So, tonight you can have chicken piccata or some of Sofia's chicken nuggets for dinner," Callie said as they stood in the food line. "You will be home for dinner."

"Callie, I don't know if –"

"You're not on call and your shift ends at four o'clock. I checked the schedule. There will be no going back to the hospital." Arizona opened her mouth to object, but Callie raised her finger to silence her wife. "No excuses, Arizona."

Callie expected Arizona to get angry or protest, but Arizona surprised her by hanging her head and nodding. She did not expect that reaction at all. Her wife suddenly looked sad and almost a little guilty. Callie decided to let it go for now. She'd talk to Arizona later, at home, when they could have some time alone to talk.

"Are you picking Teddy up at the airport on Thursday, or am I?" Callie asked, changing the topic as they took a seat at one of tables.

"I will."

Arizona had arranged her schedule and was taking a week of vacation, starting Thursday afternoon. It meant she had to work a double on Wednesday in order to leave early to pick Teddy up.

"Are you sure? Won't you be tired?"

"I'll be fine. There's no way… I don't want you making that drive to the airport."

With every week that passed, Arizona had become more and more protective of Callie. She didn't even want Callie to drive at all, but the Latina had drawn the line. Even if she wasn't working, she still needed to grocery shop and taxi Sofia around.

Arizona managed three bites of her cheeseburger and a few mouthfuls of French fries before her pager went off. She glanced down at it. "911 to the pit. I gotta go," she said jumping up.

"Go. I'll see you tonight," Callie said as she lifted her cheek for a kiss from her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark by the time Arizona pulled her SUV into the driveway. She couldn't help but smile as Callie had turned on the Christmas lights. The roof and each of the windows were outlined in the colorful lights, and the Santa Claus and Rudolph on the roof had a spotlight shining brightly on them. Their Christmas tree was lit and sitting in the picture window. Seeing the lights gave the blonde a warm feeling inside. Coming home to her family, to their house with all the decorations was something that still amazed her, something she never thought she'd have, or thought she could even dream.

Her smile widened as she recalled how she'd dragged Teddy outside to help her hang the lights the day after Thanksgiving. It had been a cold, damp miserable day. She and Teddy had bickered, argued and cursed at one other while standing on ladders, and then later when they'd dragged the wood cut Santa and Rudolph up onto the roof. There had even been threats of throwing each other off the roof when they'd struggled with getting Santa Claus to remain upright.

It had all worked out in the end. Task completed, the two frozen women had climbed into the hot tub and started drinking. Once warmed up, the two women, much to Callie's amusement, continued to drink, toasting each other multiple times to a job well done. 'Schnockered on Schnapps' was what Teddy had slurred before she'd staggered upstairs to the guest room. Arizona grinned with the memory of what she and Callie had done after Teddy had gone to bed. Yeah, that was a _good_ night, she thought.

Putting the lights up had been difficult, but well worth it when she'd seen Sofia's eyes light up and heard her daughter's joy when the lights had been turned on. Maybe I'm not such a bad mother after all, Arizona thought as the garage door closed. Those thoughts quickly vanished as soon as she opened the door from the garage into the kitchen and cringed upon hearing Sofia practicing. She fought the urge to retreat back into the cold garage. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to continue into the warmth of the house.

"You're home," Callie greeted her wife, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"As requested," Arizona replied, giving Callie a peck on the cheek.

Callie couldn't help but notice how Arizona was clenching her teeth, her body tense. Confusion and worry once again filled the Latina's mind.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Great, thanks," the blonde said as she hung up her coat.

"Sofia!" Callie called out. "Mama's home."

The awful noise that was her daughter's singing stopped and was replaced by her laughter and the sound of her footsteps running through the house. Arizona sighed in relief. She silently prayed that the singing was done for the night.

"Mama!" Sofia said as she crashed into Arizona. "You're home!" She wrapped her arms around her Mama's legs. "Are you home for the night?"

"I am," Arizona answered, cringing on the inside. Even Sofia had picked up on her frequent absences.

"Yay!"

"Fifteen minutes?" Arizona asked Callie. Receiving a nod, Arizona took Sofia's hand. "C'mon, Sofia. Let's get cleaned up for dinner."

After a quiet dinner together (except for Sofia's excited ramblings about school), Arizona was full of regrets for having missed so many moments of family time over the past few weeks. The feeling was short-lived. The blonde, with some help from Sofia, cleaned up the kitchen. Unfortunately, Sofia had decided to practice her singing the whole time, setting Arizona's teeth on edge and filling her with the desire to flee her home once again.

It wasn't until Sofia had gone to bed and Arizona was pouring her second glass of whiskey for the evening that Callie decided to confront her wife. Arizona rarely had anything but a glass of wine after dinner. Whiskey, and more than one, was a tell-tale sign that something was wrong.

"Rough day?" she asked as they sat down in the formal living room. Callie had left the lights off, preferring the ambience of the Christmas tree's twinkling lights.

"Not really," Arizona said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So I can assume it's your evening at home that's so rough," she said pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is being home so bad that you have to have two stiff drinks?"

Callie hadn't wanted to sound so accusatory, but she'd reached the end of her tolerance with Arizona's frequent disappearances.

"What? No!"

"Then you need to tell me what's going on, Arizona," Callie said, her voice more calm.

Arizona looked down at the drink in her hands. "I'm a terrible wife and mother," she confessed after a few minutes.

"No, you're not," Callie quickly said.

"Please, Callie, let me finish," she said, her voice on the verge of pleading. "I am." She took a long swallow from the heavy glass tumbler in her hand. "I love my daughter. I do," she said, her voice heavy with her conviction. "But what kind of mother… I mean, every mother thinks their child is wonderful and perfect at everything they do," she rambled. "But I can't…" A pained look crossed her face. "She's _awful_, Callie… her singing is really bad. I don't know how you can stand it, but you do. And I know I should encourage her, and take pride in everything she does, but I can't listen to it anymore and… and…" Arizona stopped herself. "Oh, God, I'm such a bad mother," she groaned, her face covered with her hand.

Callie almost laughed at Arizona's anguish.

"Is that all?" Callie asked with a smile.

"What?" The blonde lifted her head. "You're not mad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, Arizona. If you were a bad mother, you wouldn't be upset. You'd be telling her to shut up." Callie pulled her wife over into a hug.

"I'd never do that."

"I know."

"But…" Arizona's voice trailed off. "I want to," she whispered guiltily. "I just want it to stop. Just for a little while."

"I know. Try listening to it for hours on end," Callie giggled. "It has been a bit much."

"What are we going to do? I don't want to stop her. She seems so happy to be part of the choir."

"I have an idea. What if I tell her she needs to stop, or do it quietly to save her voice for Christmas Eve?" she suggested.

"Think it'd work?"

"It'll work," Callie said confidently.

"Could you work on the lyrics with her?" Arizona requested. "I just don't think I can take one more night of my dreams turning into nightmares of bald angels swooping down at me."

"Consider it done," Callie said as the two women laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus**

**Chapter 2**

**December 22****nd****, 2017**

After interviewing with the rest of the board and then Chief of Surgery Miranda Bailey (which Arizona had assured her would all be 'a no-brainer, a piece of cake') Teddy Altman returned to the Torres-Robbins home. A long afternoon of baking cookies was waiting for her. Teddy smiled as she entered the kitchen. She'd learned to roll with the chaotic schedules in their household. There were very few unplanned activities, though they did graciously allow her to sleep in as late as she wanted while she visited.

"How goes it in the bakery?" Teddy asked as she surveyed the racks of cookies on every available countertop.

"First few batches are cooling. You and Sofia can start decorating soon," Arizona replied.

"Callie?"

"Napping," the peds surgeon explained. "How'd the interview go?"

"Just like you said – a 'mere formality'."

"Great!" Arizona crossed the room to hug her friend. "When do you start?"

"Next month," Teddy replied, returning the hug.

"That is such awesome news. I can't wait to have you back with us."

"It's going to be weird being Cristina's boss, while she's my boss."

"Pffttt," Arizona said, waving a spatula. "You'll both be fine." She turned to Sofia who was kneeling on her chair at the breakfast bar, small bowls of every color icing in the rainbow in front of her. Small containers of sprinkles and other decorations were placed next to the bowls. "Isn't it great, Sofia? Aunt Teddy is moving back to Seattle. She won't just visit a few times a year anymore."

"Are you going to live with us?" Sofia asked innocently.

"Oh, no, I'll be getting my own place." Seeing the small frown on the young girl's face, she quickly added, "but you'll be able to stay with me sometimes. We'll have our own sleepovers."

"Really?"

"You bet."

"You can stay with us, Teddy, while you find a place. I know moving this time of year can be tough."

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't have too much trouble."

"We have a friend from church who's a realtor. Maybe she can help you find something."

"That'd be great, Arizona, thanks."

"Okay, first batch is ready to be decorated," Arizona said, placing a rack of now cooled cookies in front of Teddy and Sofia. "And no eating them. I've got the broken ones over here for snacking on later."

"Yes, ma'am," Teddy said snapping off a salute, causing Sofia to giggle.

While Teddy and Sofia decorated dozens of sugar cookies, Arizona moved on to baking other types of cookies. The blonde mother's favorites were peanut butter cookies with Hershey kisses on top. While the two decorators were busy, she turned her back on them and quickly ate two.

"Arizona, explain to me why your parents aren't here this Christmas."

"We decided that it would be best if they only made one trip, when the baby's born. My mom will help Callie out and my dad will be spending extra time with Sofia."

"I'm gonna get Grandpa all to myself," Sofia exclaimed excitedly. "He's even gonna play Barbies with me and Zola!"

Teddy laughed out loud. "Please tell me you're going to have photos of that."

"Oh, definitely, though he may want to give her a GI Joe that he can play with," Arizona said with a chuckle. "He even promised he'd help Sofia host a tea party for all her friends."

As Sofia carefully placed a red sprinkle on the nose of the reindeer sugar cookie, she looked up at her mother.

"Mama, how will Santa find us if it's cloudy or snowing? He uses the stars to find his way."

"Rudolph has that bright, shiny nose. I'm sure that'll be enough."

"That only works in fog," Sofia countered. "Everyone knows that."

Teddy disguised her laugh with a short cough.

"Well, Sofia, you know how the car has GPS?"

"The thing that tells us where to turn?"

"Yes. I'm sure Santa has one of those. He probably has more than one. There's just no way he will miss dropping your presents off."

"That's good," Sofia said, her relief evident. "I was worried."

"You only have to worry if you've been naughty or nice," Teddy chimed in. "You've been good this year, haven't you, Sofia?"

"I'm always good," she said quickly.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Always?"

"Most of the time," the young girl conceded. She looked up at her mother. "Right, Mama?"

"Right, Sofia." Arizona brought over another tray of cookies for decorating. "You two need to work faster. They're starting to pile up over here."

"Why are you making so many, Arizona?" Teddy asked as she picked up another cookie.

"Tomorrow we're delivering batches of them to our friends." Arizona suddenly grinned. "Ellen and her family are on our list of places to stop. She's the realtor. We can talk to her then about finding you a place to live." She gave Teddy a sly smile.

"What?" Teddy asked, knowing just by the smile on Arizona's face that her friend was up to no good.

"We're stopping at our friend Gary's house, too. Our divorced, single dad, friend, Gary."

"Oh, no, you're not playing matchmaker," Teddy warned her friend. "I don't need your help with that. I do just fine on my own."

"Oh, really? How's that worked out for you?" Arizona teased.

"Arizona…"

"Fine," Arizona said with a little huff. "You can at least meet him."

"Arizona!"

"Okay, okay. Message received."

"Good."

Sofia reached for another cookie to decorate, this time a Santa cutout. "Mama, will Santa be bringing the baby on Christmas?"

"No, honey. The baby won't be here until next month."

"I just thought he would," Sofia continued as she smeared a glob of red frosting on the cookie. "He did bring baby Jesus. I thought for sure he'd bring me my brother or sister."

Teddy snorted back her laugh when she saw the stunned look on Arizona's face.

"Um, Sofia, I don't think that's right," Arizona said carefully.

"Uh huh. Santa uses the star in the East to guide him. He brings presents to everyone to celebrate him bringing baby Jesus to Mary. He looks for the house where everyone is good. If you're the best mommy, he leaves a baby under the tree."

Teddy turned her head, her hand covering her mouth as she smothered her laughter.

"Sofia, I think you need to ask Mommy about this when she gets up," Arizona finally said after several moments of trying to come up with the best response to counter Sofia's explanation.

"Coward," Teddy coughed.

"Okay, Mama. But I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Arizona looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, thank God," she mumbled to herself when she saw the time. "Sofia, it's time for Mommy to get up. Why don't you go wake her?"

"Okay," Sofia said happily, jumping down from her stool.

"But be nice about it," Arizona called out after her.

"That is one confused little girl," Teddy commented after Sofia had left the room.

"Yeah, well, it's probably my fault. She's had nothing but Santa Claus for years, and with just starting to go to church this past year, it's no wonder."

"I think I like her ideas better," Teddy laughed as she bit into a gingerbread man.

Arizona grinned as she took the last tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?" Arizona turned at the serious tone of her friend's voice.

"Are you sure you're okay with me spending Christmas with you? Don't you want to spend it alone with your family?"

"Teddy, you're family," she said sincerely. "Besides, we expect you to spend all of the holidays with us from now on, especially this one. We didn't want you to miss your godchild's first Christmas."

"I thought Yang was Sofia's godmother?" a baffled Teddy asked.

"Not Sofia. The baby's Christmas. As godmother, you're expected to be here," Arizona said matter-of-factly.

"Godmother?" Teddy was still confused.

"Yes, Theodora," Arizona said with a smile. "We'd like you to be the baby's godmother."

"Really? You want me? I… I don't know what to say," Teddy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, my, God, Teddy, don't cry," Arizona said, setting down her spatula as she rushed to her friend. "I'm sorry. I suppose we should've asked you first."

"I'm… I'm honored, Arizona."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Teddy and gave her a big hug. "You were our first choice, Teddy."

Teddy was their first choice. She and Callie had discussed the possibility of having April be the baby's godmother, but Callie was hesitant about that choice. April was more Arizona's friend than their friend. They both knew Teddy, had known her for years. Once they decided on Teddy, they did agree that April would be the "backup" godmother. Arizona had taken April aside shortly after Thanksgiving and explained that Teddy was going to be the godmother. April hadn't been hurt with the choice. She was surprisingly understanding about it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Callie asked as she came into the room, Sofia beside her.

"I was just telling Teddy that we wanted to take a chance on another cardio surgeon as godmother," Arizona explained.

Callie grinned as Teddy got up and gave the Latina a hug.

"Thank you, Callie."

"No need to thank us, Teddy. There wasn't any doubt who we'd pick for our next child."

"And isn't it great that she'll be back at the hospital with us?" Arizona stated, taking Callie's hand.

"Definitely," Callie agreed.

Arizona turned to her wife. "How was your nap?"

"Good," Callie replied, kissing Arizona once, then again. "I would've slept better if you'd been with me."

"Doubt it," Arizona whispered back. "Wouldn't have been much sleeping going on," she continued saucily.

"Probably right," Callie murmured against the blonde's lips before she kissed her again.

"Mommy, why do you always kiss Mama?" Sofia interrupted as she watched her parents.

"Because we love each other."

"You love me and you don't kiss me like that."

"It's a special love between grownups," Arizona tried to explain.

"Do you love Aunt Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you kiss her like that? She's a grownup."

Teddy smirked and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Because Mommy and I have… we love each other in our own very special way. We only kiss each other like this. It's why we got married."

"So you could kiss like that?"

"Among other things," Teddy muttered under her breath, causing Arizona to glare at her.

"Yes. We don't just love each other, we're each other's best friend and partner. We're your parents. Like Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith and Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo, Aunt April and Uncle Jackson."

Sofia's face twisted in concentration as she tried to understand her parents. "Does that mean you only ever kiss Mama like that?" she asked, still trying to make sense of it.

"Absolutely," Arizona confirmed, her arm slipping around Callie's waist.

"Good. It would be weird if you kissed anyone else. I wouldn't like it."

"I agree, Sofia," her mama said.

"So, I see you've got a long way to go with the cookie decorating," Callie commented.

"Yes, my elves have been slacking off," Arizona teased.

"Maybe we need a cookie or two for encouragement," Teddy suggested. "What do you think, Sofia? Think your mama needs to give us some cookies?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay. You're right. It's time for a milk and cookies break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 23rd, 2017

Arizona closed the hatch on the back of the SUV. Five large platters of cookies wrapped in festive green and red cellophane had been carefully placed in the cargo area.

"All set," Arizona said. "Thanks, Teddy."

"No problem. Glad I could help."

"All's that left is to load my girls," the shorter blonde said as they made their way back into the house.

"I can always wait here, you know," Teddy said. "I don't need to come with you."

"Nonsense. We want you to come with us, Teddy. You need to meet our friends from church. They're good people."

Even though her own church attendance was somewhat sporadic since they'd starting taking Sofia, Arizona had quickly bonded with some of the members of the church. She'd forgotten what it was like to have friends outside of their hospital family. It helped that the families they did form friendships with had small children. And it certainly helped that two of them lived close by; Ellen and her two children were just down the block, and Chuck and Kay with their three were less than a mile away.

"If you're sure…"

"We're sure." Arizona closed the door behind her and called out, "Callie! Sofia! Let's go! Time to deliver cookies."

Sofia rushed into the room, excited to see her friends. Callie slowly lumbered her way into the kitchen. Entering the last month of her pregnancy made her a little more cautious and deliberate in her movements.

Teddy saw the red and white hats in Callie's hand and was filled with dread. Her friends sometimes went overboard with the holidays and it looked like this year was no exception. Maybe she was going to have to rethink spending the holidays with the Robbins-Torres clan.

Callie handed each of them a Santa hat.

"Seriously?" she whined to Arizona.

"Put in on, Altman," Arizona ordered as she placed a hat on her own head.

"We're like Santa's helpers," Sofia said with a giggle as the too large hat slipped down over her eyes.

"You owe me one, Robbins," Teddy replied, reluctantly putting on a hat.

"That's the spirit, Teddy," Callie said. The Latina leaned over and whispered, "It's best not to fight her on it. There is no arguing with the holiday monster."

Teddy snickered behind her hand.

Minutes later the four of them were buckled in and on their way to their first stop.

"Will and Duncan have two adopted kids, Jason and Julie," Arizona explained as she drove. "I wanted to stop there first as they're leaving this afternoon for Portland. Will's younger sister and her family live there and they're all spending the holidays together."

"I didn't know that," Callie said from the backseat. "How do you keep up with all of that? You don't even go to church as much as Sofia and I do."

"Because I'm awesome," Arizona shot back with a grin. "I talk to all of them outside of church."

The first stop was a quick one. They delivered the cookies, introduced Teddy and exchanged holiday wishes.

"We won't stay long at our next stop, either," Arizona said as they pulled out Will and Duncan's driveway. "Sonja just got back from New York and Annie's seven months pregnant. She and Callie have been commiserating with each other over swollen feet."

"I don't know how Annie has kept it together," Callie said. "Sonja's been gone more than she's been home the past month."

"That's gotta be tough," Teddy said, trying to contribute to the conversation.

"Sonja's a lawyer and she's had a big case that's caused her to be in New York a lot. And, they've got two kids under the age of five, plus Annie is a pediatrician," Arizona added. "She's actually Sofia's pediatrician."

"She finally took a leave, starting last week," Callie said. "She's having a rougher time with her pregnancy than I am."

"And they already have two kids?"

"Uh huh," Arizona said, looking both ways at the stop sign before proceeding. "This is Annie's first. Sonja carried Jill and Bobby."

"Sounds like a real lesbian power couple to me," Teddy remarked. "Kind of like you two."

True to her word, Arizona kept the stop at Sonja and Annie's home brief. They would see the family again the next day at the Christmas Eve services at the church.

"Next up, Gary and his son Michael." Arizona shot Teddy a pointed look, which caused Teddy to glare back at her. "Gary's an engineer at Boeing," the peds surgeon added.

"It really sucks for him that he only gets Michael on Christmas eve," Callie said. "His ex-wife is a real –"

"Little ears, Calliope," Arizona warned as she glanced into the rearview mirror.

"Oh, right, sorry," Callie apologized, meeting her wife's eyes. "Anyway, Michael spends Christmas Day and the whole week after with his mother. Gary gets him back on New Year's."

"Shared custody?" Teddy asked.

"Kind of. They live near each other, in the same school district. Michael switches between his parents every three days."

"Sounds complicated."

"It works, for the most part."

As they made their way to the front door, Teddy couldn't help but be wary. She knew her friend had good intentions, but the last thing the cardio surgeon was looking for was romance. Right now her priority was finding a place to live and getting settled in back at Seattle Grace-Mercy West – no, Grey Sloan Memorial. That was going to take some getting used to, she thought.

The stop at Gary's house had lasted a little longer. Gary had seemed pleasant and he was somewhat easy on the eyes, Teddy had to admit. There just wasn't any kind of spark while they talked. His son, Michael, was a real cutie and seemed to have a crush on Sofia.

Not wanting to intrude on the father-son time, and knowing they would also see them Christmas Eve, they cut their visit short.

"So, what did you think?" Arizona asked Teddy as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Arizona…" Teddy complained.

"What?"

"I told you – no matchmaking."

Callie chuckled from the backseat. "Arizona's always trying to find someone for Gary."

"Why don't you fix him up with one of your other friends?"

"We only have one other single friend from church."

"Well, why not her?" Teddy suggested.

Arizona laughed. "Oh, no, that would never work. Ellen is a lesbian. She was widowed. How long ago was it, Callie?"

"I think she said three years ago. Her wife died of breast cancer," Callie told Teddy. "And yes, Arizona's been trying to play matchmaker for her as well."

"Well, it's been hard for Ellen," Arizona said, defending herself. "She's raising two kids by herself."

"And Ellen has resisted all of Arizona's efforts," Callie added. "I think it has more to do with who Arizona keeps trying to fix her up with."

"It is not!" Arizona protested.

"Please," Callie retorted, rolling her eyes. "She invited one of the scrub nurses the last time we had Ellen over for dinner. Kerry doesn't even like kids, Arizona!"

"I know, I know. That was a bad choice, I admit it."

"Maybe she's just not ready to date," Teddy commented. "It takes time, you know."

The mood in the car quickly became somber as the three women recalled Henry, and Teddy's struggles to get past his death. Arizona was glad their next stop would be Chuck and Kay's. With three kids, their home was always chaotic and lively.

Sure enough, their visit was just what they all needed to lift their moods. Teddy and Arizona both had glass of Chuck's bourbon laced eggnog while Sofia played with Charlie and Emma. Charlie was almost two years older than Sofia, and Emma was in Sofia's first grade class. Their youngest, Davey, was just up from his nap, and still a little sleepy. He seemed content just to cuddle on his mother's lap and occasionally sneaking a peek at the three guests.

Teddy liked the family immediately, and she enjoyed watching Callie and Arizona interact with them. Chuck worked for the Seattle Seahawks and Callie and he talked football almost the entire time they were there. The kids ran through the house, chasing and being chased by a large yellow lab. Despite the chaos, Teddy was charmed by it all.

After staying long enough for Teddy and Arizona to have one more glass of eggnog, they said their goodbyes with promises to see them the next night at church.

"Keys, Arizona," Callie said as they walked down the driveway to their car.

"What?"

"Give me the keys. I'm driving."

"No, you're not. I'm fine."

"Arizona, you had two glasses of eggnog, and we both know that Chuck was more than generous with the bourbon he poured into it."

With a mischievous smile, the blonde put the keys in the front pocket of her jeans. "You want 'em, you get 'em," she said playfully.

Hooking a finger in the belt loops of her wife's jeans, Callie tugged Arizona closer. The Latina gave her wife a quick peck on the lips as she fished the keys out of the blonde's pocket.

"Hard to tell who's the child and who's not sometimes, Arizona," Callie said with a smirk.

"Just having a little fun, Calliope," Arizona replied with her own smirk as she climbed into the back seat of the SUV beside Sofia. She turned to her daughter. "Ready for one last stop, kiddo?"

"You bet, Mama."

Hearing her daughter sound so much like Arizona made Callie laugh. She and Sofia might look alike, and they both shared a stubborn streak, but Sofia was clearly her mama's daughter. Sofia and Arizona were like two peas in pod.

It was a quick drive to their last stop for the day. As soon as the car was parked and shut off, Sofia shot out of the car and ran to the front door. One of her best friends and frequent playmate lived here. Josie was dark haired and small like Sofia, and sometimes they were mistaken for sisters, which delighted the two girls to no end.

"Callie, Arizona, come in, please," their friend Ellen said as she opened the front door.

Sofia and Josie, hands linked, quickly ran giggling up the stairs to Josie's room. Brady, Ellen's ten year old son, quietly lingered beside his mother. He was tall for his age, blonde and thin. He was the spitting image of his late mother. His sister was almost a clone of her mother, Ellen.

"Hiya, Brady," Arizona said, giving the shy boy a smile.

"Hi, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres."

"Ellen, Brady, this is our friend Teddy Altman. She's going to be working at the hospital again with us."

After introductions, Brady wandered off to see what his sister and Sofia were up to. They had a habit of getting into trouble, and as the big brother, it was his job to make sure they didn't.

"Thanks for the cookies," Ellen said, leading the three women into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? Eggnog?"

"Oh, I think these two have had enough eggnog for the afternoon," Callie commented with a smile. "We just came from Chuck and Kay's."

"Say no more," Ellen laughed. "I've had enough of Chuck's eggnog to know just what you're talking about." She set the cookies on the kitchen table. "Maybe coffee would be better?"

"Sounds good," Arizona said as she and Teddy took a seat at the table.

"Something for you, Callie? I know you can't have coffee. How about a cup of decaf tea? I'd make you some decaf coffee, but I just made a pot of regular."

"Decaf tea is fine. Thanks."

"So, Ellen, Teddy could use your help," Arizona said, taking the mug of fresh coffee from Ellen. "She's moving back to Seattle and is looking for a place to live."

"Are you interested in renting or buying?" the short dark haired woman asked.

"Not sure yet. Probably rent, maybe a rent with option. I haven't given it a whole lot of thought yet."

Ellen took out her phone. "Why don't you give me your phone and email address and I can get started on a search? How long are you in town for?"

"Just a week."

"Hmm," Ellen said, her face twisted in thought. "With the holidays and all, it might be hard to show something this week. Tell you what. I'll look into a few things and if something becomes available to show, I'll call. In the meantime, give it some thought as to what you want and then let me know."

"Thanks," Teddy said. "I really appreciate it."

The four women chatted for in the kitchen for a half hour before Arizona noticed Callie was getting tired. It was getting close to the time she normally took a nap.

"Well, it's time we got going," Arizona said, getting up.

"Do you want to leave Sofia here for a little while longer?" Ellen offered. "I can bring her home later."

Hearing the laughter from the three children upstairs was all Arizona and Callie needed to agree. "Sure," Callie answered. "That'd be great. They sound like they're having a good time."

"And I'll pick her up," Arizona said. "Let's ask her if she wants to stay, first."

Arrangements made, Teddy, Callie and Arizona drove the remaining few blocks to their home. Callie immediately excused herself and padded off to the master bedroom. She was exhausted; the baby had been active for most of the afternoon and she'd been uncomfortable.

"Hey, Teddy, I'm going to go lay down with Callie, unless you need me for something."

"No, go ahead. I'll just be filling out all these forms Ellen gave me."

"I won't be long, maybe an hour or two at most."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your nap," Teddy said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, no, we'll just be sleeping. There's no way I'm going to keep Callie from her sleep. Not if we want a pleasant evening," Arizona said with a small chuckle.

"Go. I'll be fine."

Two hours later, after cuddling with her wife and actually napping, Arizona walked down the street and over two blocks to pick up Sofia. Hand in hand, mother and daughter headed for home, Sofia skipping along.

"Did you have a good time, Sofia?"

"The bestest!" Sofia exclaimed.

The young girl proceeded to list off all the things she'd done with her friends.

"You know what, Mama?"

"No, what?" Arizona said back with a smile.

"Brady saw Santa Claus."

"Did he see him at the mall?"

"No. He saw him last Christmas, when Santa came to their house. He woke up in time to see Santa eat a cookie before he left. I'm gonna see him, too. I'm gonna wait up so I can see him."

"I'm pretty sure Santa waits until you're asleep before he'll come to your house, Sofia."

"That stupid Charlie said that Santa Claus isn't real."

"Sofia, what did we tell you about calling someone stupid," Arizona chastised her daughter.

"Well he is!" Sofia whined. "There is such a thing as Santa, and I'm going to prove it. You wait. I'll figure out a way to see him."

Arizona didn't doubt Sofia in the least. Her daughter was both stubborn and creative, Now the blonde had to come up with her own plan to thwart Sofia. It was either that, or find a way to get a Santa Claus to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I posted two chapters yesterday. Make sure you read Chapter 2 before you read this one!**

**I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus**

**Chapter 3**

**Christmas Eve, December 24****nd****, 2017**

Arizona poured two cups of coffee, then slid one across the breakfast bar to her friend. The peds surgeon gave her friend one of her patented dimpled smiles.

"What do you want, Arizona?" Teddy asked warily.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

Teddy blew on the hot beverage before taking a sip. "Only what you've got planned for me," she replied drily. She knew her friend only too well, and she knew Arizona wanted her to do something. Teddy could only hope that whatever it was didn't turn out to be as dangerous and irritating as the Christmas lights near-debacle.

"Well, you could stay home and wrap presents with Callie and Sofia, or you can come to the hospital with me."

"Why are you going in today? It's Christmas Eve. I thought you weren't working."

"I've been told to make myself scarce for a few hours so I thought I'd go in and help Karev. He's dressing up as Santa this year for the party for the kids in peds. Want to help?"

"You're not going to make me dress up, are you?"

"Maybe just a Santa hat, but I promise that's it."

"As long as that's it, I suppose it could be fun. But that's it. I draw the line with the hat. You're not going to make me wear any stupid antlers or elf ears."

"Would I do that?"

"I know how you work, Arizona. You flash those dimples and the next thing I know I'm up on a roof in a rainstorm or dressed up like an elf, or –"

"Okay, you've made your point," Arizona said, cutting her friend off. "One Santa hat. I promise that's it."

"So when do we need to be there?" the cardio surgeon asked with a sigh, resigning herself to another one of Arizona's requests. She really needed to work on saying 'no' to the peds surgeon.

"Alex said he was going to start passing out the presents around 1:00. That'll give us plenty of time to go to the hospital, play Santa's helpers and still be home for dinner and church."

"Church? I'm supposed to go to church with you?"

"Of course," Arizona said, nodding. "There's a little pageant the kids are in, and there will be a short service. That's it."

"I suppose…"

"Oh, don't be such a Grinch, Teddy. It'll be nice, and Sofia will be thrilled that you're there to see her."

"Fine. I'll go." Yeah, the saying no was working out really well, Teddy thought as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"Well, get a move on. We need to leave soon. I've got cookies to drop off for the nurses on the peds ward and for the staff on the surgical floor."

"Let me finish my coffee first."

"Okay. While you do that, I'll let Callie know we're going out."

Arizona walked down the hallway toward the office. Callie and Sofia had holed up in the room about an hour earlier. She knew her girls were probably wrapping Christmas presents. She smiled as she listened to her wife and daughter giggling behind the closed door.

She gave a hard knock. "Callie?"

"Momma, don't come in here!" Sofia screeched. "Stay out!"

Arizona chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that Teddy and I are going to the hospital to help Alex," she said through the door. "We'll be home in time for dinner and church."

"Okay. See you then. Call me when you leave."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She and Teddy loaded two large platters of cookies into the car. Both of them had worked enough Christmases in the past to know how lousy it was to be stuck at the hospital. The peds surgeon hoped that the homemade cookies would bring a little cheer to those that had to work.

They went up to the surgical floor to drop off the first platter of cookies. The staff all "oohed" and "aahed" as they crowded around the goodies. Cristina Yang spotted Arizona and hurried over. Robbins and Christmas Eve meant free cookies, and she wasn't about to miss out. She somehow managed to elbow her way through where she grabbed several cookies, stuffing one immediately into her mouth.

"You need to leave some for everyone else, Cristina. You'll get your own tomorrow," Arizona said.

"But I'm hungry now, and I've been waiting all day for you to deliver them." She snaked her hand through the crowd and grabbed two more before retreating. "Thanks, Robbins," she said as she walked off. "I've got surgery in ten. See you tomorrow."

"Did Yang just thank you?" Teddy asked incredulously as they headed for peds.

"Yup," Arizona said. "Hold this, would you?" she asked, thrusting the platter into Teddy's hands.

"And she said she'd see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Arizona said, carefully lifting a corner of the wrapping off the cookies. "She and Owen will be coming over sometime after noon for dinner." Arizona reached under and stole a cookie. She couldn't resist the peanut butter and Hershey kisses cookies.

Teddy's mouth dropped open when she realized what her friend was doing. "Arizona!"

"What?" Arizona smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hungry."

She crammed the cookie into her mouth and covered the cookies back up.

"I can't believe you stole a cookie from your own staff," Teddy said with a laugh.

"No one will ever know, right?" she warned before taking a bite.

"Right."

Since it was a tradition that Arizona brought cookies in for the nurses, they were all waiting for their favorite doctor by the nurses' station. It was just one of the many things she did that made Arizona Robbins one of the more popular and beloved surgeons in the hospital.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" the peds surgeon said cheerfully, setting the platter of cookies down.

Holiday wishes and thank yous were swiftly exchanged as the nurses clustered around the cookies.

"Make sure you save some for the night shift," Arizona admonished as the number of cookies decreased at an alarming rate.

"We will, we will," they promised.

"Where's Karev?"

"In your office," one of the nurses answered.

"C'mon," Arizona ordered Teddy. "We've got to help Santa."

Arizona opened her office door to find a grumbling, pants-less Alex Karev. Both women snorted when they saw his bright red boxer shorts covered with Christmas trees. He had already put Santa's coat on, and like previous years, was bitching about having to wear the whole costume. She knew his protest was all for show; Alex had secretly liked playing Santa the past two years.

"Suck it up, Alex," she teased as she and Teddy entered the room. "Just put on your big boy pants and get with it."

"How am I supposed to keep these up?" he complained, holding onto the waist of the overly large red pants.

"Stuff a pillow into them, just like last year," she replied, tossing him one of the throw pillows from the sofa.

"Maybe you should get your wife to be Santa. She wouldn't need the pillow," he cracked as he caught the pillow deftly with one hand.

"Are you saying my wife is fat, Karev?" she accused, her voice sharp, even though she had a smile on her face. She could hear Teddy snicker behind her.

"No, I'm not saying she's fat, dude," he answered as he held the pillow against his waist. "She'd just, you know, fill the suit out better."

"Still sounds like you're calling her fat, _dude_," Arizona stated as she cinched the large black belt around Alex's waist.

"Ow, take it easy, Robbins," he whined when she gave the belt an extra hard tug.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if she were here, would you?" she continued, stepping away to grab the fake, white beard from her desk.

"Look, all I'm saying –"

"Quit while you're behind, Alex," Teddy suggested.

"Whatever. It's just that your wife with her pregnant belly would make a better Santa Claus."

Arizona paused and her eyes narrowed in concentration. That would work, she thought. Callie could dress up as Santa and Sofia would be none the wiser. Now I just need to come up with a plan to control the how and when. She looked over at Teddy and grinned.

"No," Teddy said. "I know that look, Arizona, and my answer is no."

"What? You don't even know what I'm thinking."

"I don't have to know. You're planning something and I'm sure it's going to either cause humiliation or pain."

"It won't!"

"Hey, can you two quit your little lover's spat and just help me?" Alex interrupted. "Tiny humans are waiting for Santa," he added with a smirk.

"Fine," Arizona huffed, placing the hat on Alex's head and helping him adjust the beard. She turned to Teddy. "And don't think I've given up on my plan, Theodora."

"Ooh, she just full-named you, Altman," Alex teased as he reached for the sack that held the presents. "Better watch out. You know Robbins knows how to fight dirty."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. "It's true. I do."

Teddy sighed, knowing there was no way out. Her best friend was going to enlist her in another one of her schemes and the cardio surgeon would be unable to say no. She took the red Santa hat from Arizona and perched it atop her head. "Ready, Santa," the tall woman said.

"That's the spirit, Teddy," Arizona said, her smile wide. "Let's go spread some Christmas joy."

Even though Teddy had been reluctant to join Arizona and Alex, she had to admit she'd had fun. All of the patients and parents had been appreciative, even the surly, often difficult, fifteen year old girl who upon opening her gift and finding an iPad and had burst into tears. Arizona had remained behind in the girl's room for a few minutes while the cardio surgeon and Alex had continued. Teddy had no doubt that Arizona and Callie were the ones who made the gifts possible, and she knew Arizona was the one who had made the time to find the perfect gift for every one of the patients. These weren't generic, one gift fits all presents; they'd all been personal, every single gift wanted and wished for.

"Thank you for asking me to help," Teddy said, once the three doctors were back in Arizona's office. "I had a good time. It was great seeing how happy those kids were with their gifts."

"Yeah. I hate seeing kids have to spend Christmas in the hospital. If we can give them even a few happy moments…"

Arizona tossed her Santa hat onto her desk. "Take off your clothes, Alex," the peds surgeon said abruptly.

"What?" Alex mouth dropped open. That was the last thing he'd ever imagine his boss saying to him. "Dude, I'm not your type," he tried to joke as he took off the beard.

"Relax, Karev. I just need the Santa suit. I've got plans for it."

"Whatever," he said, pulling the pillow out from the pants. "If you and Torres have got some kinky plans for Santa's suit, I don't want to know about it," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Karev!" both women exclaimed.

"Just sayin'," he said, taking off the jacket. "I don't want to know about it or hear about it. Hell, I don't even want to _think_ about it."

"It's for Sofia," Arizona said quickly, trying to dispel any ideas of using the Santa suit for any tawdry reasons from Alex's thoughts. "She wants to stay up and see Santa tonight, so… she's going to see Santa."

"Whatever," he said, stepping out of the pants. He quickly pulled on his rumpled navy blue scrubs. "Can I go now? I've got charts to do, and I promised Jo I'd be home for dinner."

"Fine, go, you've done your good deed for the year." Arizona had barely dismissed him before he was heading out the door. "Oh, and Alex?"

The younger man stopped in the doorway and turned around, his impatience written across his face. "What?"

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas," Arizona said warmly.

His face softened for a moment. "You, too, Robbins," he said sincerely before he darted from the room.

Arizona stuffed the Santa suit into the sack. She had formulated a plan, but she needed Teddy's help. She glanced at the large watch on her wrist. "We need to get home. Callie's going to be wondering where we are."

She picked up the sack and headed out, Teddy following her friend.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are you up to with the Santa suit?" Teddy asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Sofia has been going on and on about how she's going to see Santa tonight ever since Brady and Josie told her that they saw Santa last year." She slung the sack over her shoulder as they crossed the doctors' parking lot.

"I'm not dressing up as Santa Claus," Teddy blurted out. "I've done a lot of things for you, Arizona, but I am NOT going to do that."

"Relax, Teddy. That's not what I need you to do." Arizona unlocked the trunk and threw the sack into the SUV.

"But you do need me to do something, right?"

"Yes, I do," Arizona confessed as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Sofia's getting older. She probably won't even believe in Santa Claus next year. I just want to hang on… I want one more year of her being innocent and believing in Santa," the peds surgeon admitted.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Thanks, Teddy. I knew I could count on you." She started the car. "So, this is what I think will work," she explained as they drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sofia's excitement over singing in the church choir and Santa Claus coming was almost too much for her. The six year old was almost bouncing in her seat during supper as she chattered nearly non-stop. Her Mama didn't mind Sofia's enthusiasm as long as her daughter didn't sing.

"I can't wait for Santa to come tonight," Sofia said as she handed her empty plate to her Mama. "We have to come home right after church so I can get cookies for him."

"Don't forget carrots for the reindeer," Arizona reminded her. "They need a snack, too."

"Yes. Carrots for the reindeer!" She turned around in her chair. "Do we have some, Mama?"

"Yes. We have a whole bunch of fresh carrots for them."

"I'm gonna call Josie and Brady tomorrow and tell them I saw Santa."

"Are you sure you will?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Sofia answered with all the confidence a young girl could have.

"I don't know, Sofia," Callie said as she picked up her glass of milk. "I think Santa only comes when children are asleep."

"I'm going to see him," she said, nodding. "I'm gonna get up and wait for him."

"Well, that's hours from now. Right now you need to go get ready for church."

Sofia jumped up from the table and started for the staircase.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth," Arizona called out.

For the next hour, the household went about getting ready for church. There were only two minor meltdowns, one from Callie and one from Sofia. Sofia had been near tears when she couldn't find her favorite red tights. Arizona had averted that crisis when she'd found them in the laundry basket, waiting to be put away. The blonde quickly moved back to the master bedroom to calm her wife when Callie had a hormone induced "I'm so fat, nothing fits" moment. Assuring her wife that she was still beautiful and sexy, Arizona found the perfect dress for Callie to wear.

"Are you sure I look okay in this dress?" Callie asked as she stood in front of the mirror.

"You look good in everything you wear," Arizona complimented, as she stood behind the Latina. "You always look so hot in red."

"I look like a giant tomato."

"You look stunning," Arizona said. She wrapped her arms around Callie, her hands, as usual, landing on Callie's swollen belly. "Sexy. Hot," she said, kissing Callie's neck as she spoke each word. "Gorgeous."

"You're just saying that," Callie said, but she was pleased to hear the words from Arizona.

"As a matter of fact, that dress makes you look so sexy that I'm not sure Santa's going to be giving me any presents this year. It makes me want to do all kinds of naughty things with you," she whispered as her hands moved up to cup Callie's breasts.

"Arizona…" Callie murmured, loving the way her wife's hands and lips felt on her.

"I've got a special present for you to unwrap tonight, Calliope," she said. "We're going to have a _very_ merry Christmas. I promise."

Using all her willpower, Callie stepped out of her wife's embrace. "We need to get going or we're going to be late," she said, breathing heavily.

Arizona pulled herself together and curbed her rising libido. She almost felt guilty for having such thoughts before going to church, but she couldn't help it. She thought pregnant, glowing Callie was especially sexy.

"You're right. We do need to leave."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the church. Callie and Sofia got out. Callie was going to help Sofia with her choir robe and to give her some last minute encouragement. Arizona and Teddy parked the car and went into the church, making sure to save Callie a seat. They'd arrived too late to get seats in front, but managed to find an open pew a few rows back.

"Look who I found," Callie said as she approached the pew where Teddy and Arizona sat.

"Do you have room?" their friend Ellen asked.

"Sure do," Arizona said and she and Teddy stood up.

Ellen slipped past the two women, taking a seat beside Teddy. Arizona sat between Teddy and her wife.

"Where are your kids?" Teddy politely asked Ellen.

"Josie's in the choir and Brady's one of the shepherds," Ellen explained.

Callie rose from her seat. "I'm going to use the ladies' room while I have a chance," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arizona asked.

"No, you stay and keep Teddy and Ellen company. I won't be long." She gave her wife's hand a squeeze then quickly made her way to the restrooms.

"Everything okay?" Teddy asked.

"The baby's pushing on Callie's bladder again," Arizona said. "She'll be right back." She leaned across Teddy to speak to Ellen. "Have you heard them sing yet?"

"Not the whole choir, no. I have heard Josie and Sofia practice."

Arizona winced in sympathy causing Teddy and Ellen to both chuckle.

"I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I hope Josie sings better than Sofia," Arizona said. "The last few weeks have been downright painful."

"Josie's not much better," Ellen said with a empathetic smile. "They both seem to think that louder is better."

"I'm holding out hope that Sofia gets to be one of the sheep next year. It's either that, or I'm getting a really good set of earplugs."

Ellen and Teddy laughed at Arizona's comments. Arizona laughed along with them. She was glad she could finally joke about it. Her friends didn't need to know how guilty and horrible she'd felt the past few weeks when she'd stressed over Sofia's poor singing.

"You and me both," Ellen agreed. "Looks like there'll be some stiff competition for the animals in the manger next year."

"Is she really that bad?" Teddy asked.

Arizona nodded. "She's as bad at singing as Callie is good."

Callie slipped back into the pew beside Arizona. "What am I good at?" she asked having heard the tail end of their conversation.

"Singing. We were just discussing how Sofia didn't inherit her singing ability from you."

Before Callie could respond, the choir director entered, followed by more than a dozen children dressed in red robes with white collars. Sofia and Josie were in the front with their friend Emma, Michael and Charlie standing behind them. Sofia saw her moms and waved, causing the parishioners to chuckle. Callie and Arizona both reached for one another's hands, their faces shining with pride for their daughter.

As the minister began to read the story of the Nativity, a boy and a girl appeared, acting out the part of Joseph and Mary. At key moments, the cherub choir sang the appropriate song, staring with 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'. As each moment played out, more children joined in, their roles ranging from the animals in the manger to the three wise men.

Arizona would never have the faith her wife or her friend April had, but she couldn't help but be moved by the earnestness of the children. Sofia didn't even sound that bad, especially when surrounded by a choir of her friends. As tears came to her eyes, she squeezed Callie's hand tightly. Callie looked at back at her, one eyebrow raised as if to ask Arizona if she was okay. The blonde nodded once and gave Callie a small smile.

Sitting between two women with tears in their eyes had Teddy wondering what was so great about going to church. Arizona hadn't let go of Callie's hand since Sofia had appeared, and Ellen to her left had frequently wiped a tear off her cheek. Maybe it was just motherhood, the cardio surgeon thought. After a thankfully short sermon, Ellen and Arizona both took a moment to compose themselves.

"So, what'd you think, Teddy?" Callie asked as they waited for Sofia.

"It was pretty sweet, all those kids," Teddy replied. "I guess it was a preview for my Christmases in the future; one of those duties as a godmother, no doubt."

"You bet," Arizona said with a nod.

"Mommy! Mama!" Sofia yelled as she ran over to them.

"Not so loud, kiddo," Arizona said. "We're in church."

"Sorry," the little girl apologized in a slightly less loud voice.

Arizona bent down and picked her daughter up. "Ugh! You're getting so big, Sofia. Maybe you should be picking me up," she teased.

"That's silly, Mama," Sofia giggled. "I'm still a little kid."

"Not for much longer," the blonde said somewhat sadly. She knew the day she could no longer pick Sofia up was just around the corner.

"Did you see me?" Sofia asked.

"We sure did," Callie said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "You were wonderful."

"You were great, Sofia," Teddy added. "And you looked so pretty in your red robe."

Arizona set Sofia down and took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Mama!"

Teddy burst out laughing. Arizona may not have given birth to Sofia, but she was clearly her Mama's daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once, Sofia didn't have to be told to get ready for bed. The Christmas Eve service had run a little late and it was after her normal bedtime. As soon as they walked into the house, she was running up to her room to get into her pajamas.

"Is it too early to get Santa's snack ready?" Sofia asked when she came skipping back downstairs.

"I don't think so. What do you think, Mommy?" Arizona asked.

"I think it's time," Callie replied.

Teddy gave Sofia a lift up onto a stool while Arizona brought a tray of assorted cookies out.

"You need to pick which cookies you think Santa will want," Arizona said.

Callie set another plate out to put 'Santa's snack' on. "I think Santa would like one of each."

"Okay," Sofia said, carefully selecting the cookies and placing them on the plate.

Arizona added an extra one of her personal favorites. "I think these are Santa's favorites, Sofia. Let's give him two."

"Okay, Mama."

Teddy and Callie both rolled their eyes at Arizona. They knew that Arizona would be responsible for making sure Santa's cookies were eaten.

"Don't forget the carrots, Mama," Sofia said. "We need one for every reindeer, even Rudolph."

The peds surgeon reached into the refrigerator and took out a bunch of carrots. She made sure to place nine carrots on the counter next to the plate of cookies.

"I hope the reindeer are as hungry as Santa," Callie teased. "I expect to see them all gone, just like the cookies."

Arizona gave her wife a playful scowl. "Not nice, Calliope," she hissed under her breath.

Teddy laughed, but while she was laughing, she was also hoping that Arizona didn't expect her to help eat all the carrots and cookies.

"Are you going to read to me, Mama?" Sofia asked as she climbed down from the stool she'd been perched on.

Arizona and Teddy's eyes met, and Callie watched the two women. She was immediately suspicious. They were clearly up to something.

"Um, Sofia, Aunt Teddy wants to read to you tonight. Is that okay?"

"I guess so."

"Mommy and I will be up later to say goodnight," Arizona called.

Once Sofia and Teddy were out of earshot, Callie turned a wary eye on her wife. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Arizona replied quickly. "Why?"

"I don't trust you, Arizona. You and Teddy are planning something, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona said nervously.

"Mmmhmm," Callie said, a skeptical look on her face. "You know I will find out, don't you?"

"There's nothing to find out."

"I do have ways of making you talk, you know," Callie said, stepping closer to Arizona, her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Oh, do you now?" Arizona flirted back. The blonde was definitely liking the turn in the conversation. "And what might they be?" she asked as she looped her arms around Callie's neck, Callie's protruding belly pressing up against her.

Callie tipped her head down and planted a kiss on her wife's soft lips.

"I'd make a terrible spy if you were my interrogator," Arizona said as Callie's lips moved down the blonde's neck.

A sharp clearing of a throat caused the two women to put a halt to their kissing. With Callie's back to her, Teddy flashed a quick 'thumbs up' to Arizona.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but I thought I'd let you know Sofia's ready for her goodnight kisses."

"How'd it go?" Arizona asked.

"I only had to read 'night before Christmas' once. Sofia had started to get a little sleepy by the end."

"Thanks, Teddy. We'll be right back."

"Take your time. I'm going to get my pajamas on and pour myself a big glass of wine."

"Did Aunt Teddy have a long day?" Arizona teased, following her wife and Teddy up the stairs.

"Yes, she did," Teddy shot back. "See you back downstairs?" she asked as she opened the door to the guestroom.

Arizona nodded, then she and Callie went into Sofia's bedroom. Callie sat on the edge of the bed, the blonde standing beside her.

"Are you ready for Christmas, Sofia?" Callie asked, tucking the covers around her daughter.

"Mmmhmm," she said with a sleepy nod. Arizona smiled, seeing how much Sofia looked and acted like her Mommy.

"We have a plan to see Santa," Sofia said, her eyes shutting. "Me and Aunt Teddy."

Callie's eyes shot up to look at Arizona. The blonde immediately looked away, unable to meet the dark brown eyes.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. We're gonna see Santa tonight," the little girl replied as she drifted off to sleep.

The two mothers leaned over and gave their now asleep daughter a kiss.

"Arizona."

"Ssshh. Don't wake her," Arizona said, closing the door behind her.

"Arizona," Callie persisted. "I know you're involved with this. It's got your fingerprints all over it," Callie commented as they walked back down the stairs.

"Maybe," said the blonde with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nodding her thanks to Teddy, Arizona picked up the glass of wine sitting on the breakfast bar before joining her wife on the sofa. Teddy settled into the recliner, her favorite chair in the room. There were many occasions during her visits where Sofia had climbed up onto her lap and the two of them snuggled while they watched a movie or read a book. Teddy knew she probably would never have a family of her own and she was eternally grateful that Arizona and Callie had decided to include her in theirs.

The three women chatted as they unwound from the day's activities. Arizona and Teddy told Callie about their afternoon at the hospital. Callie for the most part, spent the time trying to get her wife or Teddy to tell her about their apparent plan. Despite her best efforts, neither woman would tell the Latina what Arizona had planned.

Around eleven-thirty, Teddy made a show of yawning and stretching.

"I'm going to turn in."

"Goodnight, Teddy," Callie said. "I think I'm ready to call it a night as well."

Taking her wife's hand, Callie and Arizona went down the hall to their own bedroom.

"So, do I get to unwrap my present tonight?" Callie asked as she took her nightgown out.

"Um, in a little bit," Arizona said somewhat evasively. "I have something special for you to wear first."

"Oh yeah? Sounds good to me," the Latina said with a suggestive smile on her face. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh uh," Arizona said shaking her head. "That comes later."

The blonde went into the bathroom, locking the door. She quickly stripped and put on the dark green lingerie that was trimmed with red lace. She tied her robe tightly shut before opening the door.

"So, what do you have for me to wear?" Callie asked.

"This," Arizona said, handing her the sack.

Callie grinned, thinking about all the possibilities of what Arizona could've picked out for her to wear. Her smile soon turned to a frown when she pulled out the red Santa suit.

"What's this? Do you have some sort of a weird Christmas fantasy I don't know about?"

"It's for Sofia," Arizona said in a rush. "We're going to play Santa and surprise her."

"I am not putting this on."

"Please, Callie. It's just for a little while. Teddy's going to wake Sofia up and tell her she heard Santa Claus. All you have to do is wear just long enough for Sofia to see you."

"Arizona…"

"Please, Calliope. It won't be long before she doesn't believe in Santa anymore. I want to do this for her. She has her heart set on seeing Santa Claus."

Callie couldn't deny her daughter or her wife. Sighing, she slowly dressed into the Santa suit.

"So what's the actual plan?"

"You need to go out to the living room and fill the stockings and put some of the presents under the tree. Teddy's going to get Sofia up and she'll keep Sofia from coming downstairs."

"That's it."

"Yes," Arizona said nodding. "That's all you need to do." She gave Callie a sultry smile. "Once Sofia's back in bed, you'll get to unwrap your Christmas present."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I'll give you two hints," the blonde said. "Think lace and lingerie."

Callie's eyes narrowed and she licked her lips as she imagined what Arizona could be wearing under her robe. "Does that mean we'll be getting naughty later?"

"I guarantee it."

With Arizona's help, Callie finished putting the outfit on. She felt ridiculous wearing it, especially the scratchy fake beard. Arizona put a few of Sofia's gifts into the sack.

"Ready?" the blonde asked her wife.

"I suppose so."

"Go get started and I'll let Teddy know to wake Sofia."

"I suppose the only thing you have to do is eat Santa's cookies, huh?"

"Do a good job, 'Santa', and that's not all I'll be eating," Arizona answered with a smug smile.

Callie quietly trudged out to the living room, sack in hand. Her first stop was Sofia's stocking hanging from the mantle. In order not to wake Sofia up too soon, Arizona sent a text message to Teddy. She then found a spot where she could listen for Teddy and Sofia and keep an eye on Callie.

Moments later, Teddy crossed the hall and went into Sofia's room. She gently shook the little girl's shoulder. She hoped Sofia was more like her Mama than her Mommy when it came to waking up. For years she'd heard the stories from Arizona about how deeply Callie slept and how hard it was to wake her up.

"Sofia? Sofia, wake up. I heard Santa Claus."

The dark haired little girl slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What?"

"Santa Claus is here. We need to hurry before he leaves."

Sofia threw her covers back. Teddy took her hand and led her to the stairs. "We need to be extra quiet, okay? We don't want him to know we can see him."

The wide-eyed girl nodded. Teddy led the way, making sure Sofia didn't get away from her. They crept down two steps and stopped. From there they could see 'Santa' hanging Sofia's stocking back up.

"It's him," Sofia whispered loudly. "It's Santa Claus."

Teddy held her finger to her lips, letting Sofia know that she needed to stay quiet. They watched in silence for several minutes as Santa started to take presents out of his sack. When it appeared that Santa was almost done with his tasks, Teddy led Sofia back to her bedroom.

"I got to see Santa!" Sofia exclaimed as she climbed back into her bed.

"You sure did, Sofia," Teddy replied, pulling the covers back up. "You can tell your moms all about it in the morning."

Sofia nodded. "I will."

"Good. Now go to sleep," she said, tapping Sofia on the nose.

"Thanks, Aunt Teddy."

"You're welcome, Sofia. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Teddy close the door and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. Spotting Arizona by the plate of cookies left out for Santa, she quickly joined her friend.

"Operation Santa Claus is a success," she whispered.

"Thank you, Teddy," Arizona said, giving her friend a hug.

"You're welcome. That was actually kind of fun," she said as she watched Arizona put the uneaten carrots back into the refrigerator.

"Cookie?" Arizona asked, holding the plate out.

"Ho, ho, ho. I believe those belong to me," Callie said, intercepting the plate.

"I'll pass. I'm going to bed," Teddy said. "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Merry Christmas, Teddy. Goodnight."

After Teddy went back to bed, Arizona took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"Writing a thank you note from Santa for the cookies."

"Seriously?"

"Of course I am."

"Hurry up."

"Why? Is Santa eager for something besides cookies?"

"Santa is definitely more than eager," Callie said with a growl, her hands reaching for the tie on Arizona's robe.

"What are you doing?"

"Unwrapping my Christmas present."

"Not yet, Santa," Arizona said, grasping Callie's hands. "I need a kiss first," she added.

Callie pulled her hands free from Arizona's, then pulled the blonde as close as she could.

"Tell me, have you been a good girl or a bad girl this year, Arizona?"

"I've been good, Santa, but for you, I can be bad," she flirted. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "Kiss me, Calliope," she whispered.

The fake white beard tickled and scratched Arizona's face and lips. She gently tugged on the beard. "I've never been much for facial hair, Santa, so this has got to go."

"You won't get any complaints from me," Callie agreed. "This thing is nasty."

While the two women stood in the kitchen and kissed, Sofia had gotten out of bed. She wanted to know if Santa had remembered the cookies and the carrots. She quietly left her room and went down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks. Santa was still in her house, and he was kissing her Mama! That couldn't be right. Mama only kissed Mommy. Why was she kissing Santa Claus?

Stunned, and in tears, the young girl ran back up the stairs. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus**

**Chapter 4**

**Christmas Day, December 25****th****, 2017**

Callie slowly stirred awake. She was tired and her body ached in spots that hadn't ached like that in some time. She and Arizona had stayed up a late celebrating Christmas. They'd _celebrated_ Christmas several times before finally falling asleep. Arizona was softly snoring beside her, a pale arm wrapped protectively around Callie's waist. The Latina smiled as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down her wife's bare skin. Arizona's lingerie hadn't stayed on long. After Callie had admired the green and red lacy outfit for a few minutes, she'd nearly torn it off in her haste to touch her wife.

"Good morning, Arizona," she greeted her wife when she noticed Arizona's eyelids begin to flutter.

"Mmmm," the blonde murmured snuggling up even closer to Callie. "Merry Christmas, Calliope."

"Merry Christmas."

Arizona's hand moved down to caress Callie's abdomen. She kissed her way down to where her hand now lay. "Merry Christmas, baby."

She placed several more kisses across her wife's belly returning to Callie's lips. The light kisses soon deepened and the blonde's hand drifted lower. Before her fingers could reach their intended target, a strong hand clasped her wrist and pulled it away.

"Why'd you stop me?" the blonde asked, disappointed.

"We need to get dressed. Sofia will be up and –" Callie stopped talking and looked at the clock. "It's almost nine o'clock!" she said, panic in her voice. "Why isn't Sofia up?"

Callie sat up abruptly, tossing the covers back.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked, not happy that her morning plans for further celebration had been derailed.

"Get up," Callie said, reaching for the unworn nightgown that was tucked under her pillow. "Sofia usually gets us up by seven."

"That is odd," Arizona agreed as she quickly put on her prosthetic.

"Do you think she's sick? She seemed okay last night." Callie pulled her nightgown on, then her robe.

"She's probably fine," Arizona soothed her wife. "She stayed up late to see Santa. She's probably tired and is sleeping late."

"I'm going to check on her," Callie said, hurrying for the door. "No healthy six year old sleeps this late on Christmas morning."

"She might if she's a Torres," Arizona muttered as she put on her candy-striped pajamas. "You Torres women love your sleep."

"I heard that," Callie shot back as she left the room.

Arizona listened to her wife scurry up the stairs. With a heavy sigh, the blonde went into the kitchen. Teddy was sitting at the breakfast bar, coffee cup in hand.

"Coffee's already made," the cardio surgeon said.

"Oh, thank God. Coffee," Arizona said as she poured a large cup.

"Everything okay?" Teddy asked once her friend had taken a large gulp of the hot beverage. "Callie shot up the stairs faster than any pregnant woman should be able to move."

"It's Christmas morning."

"And?"

"And Sofia should've been up hours ago. Ever since she's been old enough to tell time, she's always woken us up at exactly seven o'clock."

"Maybe she's tired from last night's excitement from seeing Santa."

"That's what I said!"

Upstairs, Callie knocked on her daughter's door. "Sofia? It's Christmas morning, sweetie. You can get up now. Santa came last night."

Getting no response, Callie opened the door and went into the room. Sofia was still on the bed, her back to the door.

"Sofia? Are you awake?" The small girl nodded her head. "Don't you want to see what Santa brought you?"

"No! I don't wanna. You can't make me."

Callie was shocked by her daughter's words. She sat down on Sofia's bed and placed her hand on her daughter's back. "Sofia, honey, what's wrong? Why don't you want to?"

"Santa's stupid. I hate him."

Sensing her daughter's turmoil, Callie let the use of the words 'stupid' and 'hate' pass for now. "Why would you say that?"

"He just is."

"Well, you have other presents to open if you don't want anything from Santa. Your Mama and I, and Aunt Teddy have Christmas presents for you. There's even a gift from the baby."

"I don't want anything!" the little girl cried into her pillow.

"Sofia, honey, what's wrong?" Callie gently asked, moving further onto the bed so she could hold the crying girl.

"I can't tell you," she said between sobs.

"Sofia, you can tell me anything."

"No, Mommy. Don't make me," she wailed.

"Okay, okay," Callie said, kissing the top of Sofia's head. "I won't make you. We'll just stay here until you're ready to get up and have something for breakfast. You have to have breakfast, okay?"

Sofia nodded slowly as she nestled her body close to her mother's.

"Would you like pancakes, waffles or French toast?" Callie asked after Sofia had seemed to calm down somewhat. "You can have whatever you want."

"F-f-f-french toast," Sofia stuttered as she tried to stop crying.

"Do you want bacon?" Sofia nodded against her mother's chest. "And maybe Mama will let you have a cookie or two with breakfast."

Sofia suddenly stiffened in her arms and began to cry harder. Callie didn't know what to do or say. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and was relieved to see Arizona.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" Arizona inquired.

"I don't think so. I don't know what's wrong."

"Sofia, what's wrong?" the blonde asked as she walked over to the bed. "Do you feel okay, kiddo?"

Arizona placed her hand on Sofia's forehead. Shocking both of her mothers, Sofia shied away from her Mama, an angry look on her face.

"Go away, Mama," she shouted as she resumed crying once more.

"Sofia?"

"Go away!" the young girl repeated. "I hate you!"

The look of devastation that crossed Arizona's face made Callie's heart ache. She wanted to take Arizona in her arms and hold her until that look disappeared, but right now, her daughter had priority.

"Arizona…"

"It's okay, Callie. I'll just… I'll just go back downstairs."

"She doesn't mean it, Arizona," Callie said.

"I do, too!" Sofia protested. "You go away, Mama. I hate you!"

Callie heard Arizona gasp and the Latina swore she'd do everything she could to never, ever see that kind of pain on her wife's face ever again.

"I'm going to… " Arizona's voice trailed off as she left the room, head bent and shoulders sagging.

"Sofia Robbin!" Callie said firmly. "You do not tell people you hate them, especially not your Mama," she gently tugged Sofia into a sitting position. "That was a mean thing to say. You need to apologize."

"No!" Sofia was adamant.

"Sofia, your Mama loves you – "

"No she doesn't. She doesn't love us."

"Yes, she does. She loves us so much."

Callie's words only brought a fresh round of sobbing from her daughter. Callie gently rocked Sofia in her arms, hoping that she could calm the young girl enough for her to say what was really wrong.

Downstairs, Teddy looked up from her coffee to see a downtrodden Arizona, tears in her eyes.

"Arizona? What's wrong? Is Sofia okay?" Teddy asked, jumping up from her seat.

"She's… Sofia's… she's really upset, and we don't know why," Arizona answered, wiping a tear from a corner of her eye.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Sofia said she hates me," Arizona said, her lip quivering. "And I know, I _know_ kids say that and they don't mean it. I know that."

"But it still hurts," Teddy said, understandingly.

Arizona nodded. She knew deep in her heart that her daughter really didn't hate her. And Teddy was right; it hurt. It hurt the blonde to think that she'd done something to upset Sofia so much that the young girl could only express herself by saying she hated her mama.

"What can I do? Do you need me to do anything?" Teddy asked, concerned for her friend.

"Sofia and Callie both need to eat breakfast, especially Callie. I'm going to… I think I'm going to go for a drive or maybe go to the hospital. Once I'm out of the house, can you get them both to come downstairs and eat breakfast? And Callie's probably in a panic as she needs to start fixing dinner. Maybe you could help her with that."

"Arizona, don't go."

"I think it's best until Sofia's had a chance to calm down. I'll take my phone with me, and you can call when the coast is clear and I can return."

"Arizona, you really should stay."

"She needs time to calm down." Arizona stifled a sob. "Right now, she doesn't even want to see me."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Teddy said, putting her arms around her friend.

"I don't understand, Teddy," Arizona said, placing her head on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know what I've done… She was fine last night… and now… and now, she bursts into tears when she sees me..."

"We'll figure it out, I promise," Teddy consoled Arizona, rubbing her back. "You know she doesn't really hate you, right?"

"I know. I just… I can't fix it if I don't know what I've done."

"I know, I know," the taller woman said soothingly.

Arizona stepped away from her friend. "I'm gonna go get dressed and get out of here for a little while."

"Are you sure you need to leave, Arizona? Can't you just stay in your room or something?"

"It will kill me, Teddy, if I have to sit in the other room and not be with my daughter on Christmas morning."

Arizona retreated to the master bedroom. She quickly changed out of her pajamas into warm clothes.

"Make sure they eat," Arizona repeated as she walked out the door.

Teddy stood in the empty kitchen, stunned. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself as she headed up the stairs. She knocked once on the door that had been left partially open. Callie was sitting on the bed, holding Sofia.

"Hey Callie, Sofia," she said softly. "Merry Christmas."

Sofia lifted her tear stained face. "M-m-m-Merry Christmas, Aunt T-t-t-teddy."

"How about we have some breakfast?"

Sofia shook her head and buried her face against her mommy's chest.

"Arizona?" Callie mouthed.

Teddy shook her head and silently said "Hospital."

Callie's face fell. Her Christmas was turning into a disaster. Sofia was upset and apparently hated her mama and Santa Claus for some unknown reason, and Arizona had fled the house.

"C'mon, Sofia," Teddy said gently. "Your mama had to go the hospital so we need to make your mommy and the baby some breakfast."

"C-c-can you make French toast?" Sofia asked.

"If you help me, I can."

"Okay," she said in a small voice, removing herself from the comfort of her mommy's arms.

"Go wash up, Sofia, and then we'll have breakfast," Callie said. "And don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't, Mommy," Sofia answered as she went across the hall to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened, Callie?" Teddy asked when she heard the bathroom door close.

"I don't know," she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Help me up?" she asked, holding her arms out.

Teddy gently tugged the pregnant woman to her feet. Callie nodded her thanks.

"Arizona was in tears."

"This day is turning into a nightmare," Callie said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what is causing Sofia to be so angry at Arizona. How was Sofia when you put her to bed?"

"Great. She was really excited to have seen Santa; couldn't wait to call her friends in the morning and tell them. She was fine, Callie."

"She won't tell me what's wrong. She just keeps crying and telling me how much she hates Santa and her Mama."

"It doesn't make any sense. Maybe she had a nightmare and she's confused it with reality."

"I don't know what to do, Teddy. I don't want to punish her because she's truly upset, but I can't let her get away with telling Arizona that she hates her, either. She knows better."

"Well, let's get the two of you fed and take it from there. Maybe with some food in her belly and seeing the presents will help her."

"I hope so."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Not yet. Let her calm down first."

Sofia sulked all the way through breakfast. She sniffled and sighed as she ate her French toast in silence.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I shower?" Callie asked.

"Sure. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

"Not yet, but I will need you to give me a hand later."

"Not a problem," Teddy replied.

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Exhausted from crying most of the night and morning, Sofia grabbed her favorite teddy bear and went back to her room. She curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep. Once the little girl was asleep, Teddy sent a text message to Arizona, telling her to come back home.

The peds surgeon had stopped at a convenience store and bought a large coffee and several donuts before going to the hospital. She thought about going in, but didn't want to face anyone. Too many people would question why she had gone to work, and there would be others who would be asking about Sofia's Christmas morning. She parked her car in the doctors' parking lot and drank her coffee and ate her donuts in silence, tears repeatedly filling her eyes. In her heart she knew Sofia still loved her, but the words still hurt.

She was relieved to get the simple "Come Home" text message from Teddy. She tapped out a quick reply before starting the car back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy stood alongside Callie in the kitchen as they prepared the Christmas dinner. Teddy didn't say anything when the Latina blamed the onions for the tears in her eyes. The cardio surgeon wished there was more she could do for her friends other than offer silent support.

"You called Arizona?" Callie asked.

"I sent her a text and she sent one back saying she was on her way."

"Good. I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine, Callie. She didn't leave you. She just thought it would be best to be out of the house for a little while."

The sound of the garage door opening and then closing brought a tearful smile to Callie's face. She set her knife down on the counter and waited for her wife to come inside.

"Arizona," she breathed, taking her wife into her arms.

"How's Sofia?" Arizona asked.

Callie continued to be amazed by her wife. Arizona was clearly hurt by Sofia's actions, yet the first words she spoke were to ask about her daughter.

"Napping."

"And you?" Arizona asked, her body finally relaxing in her wife's arms.

"I'm okay, but how are you?"

"I'll survive," the blonde answered. "I'm sorry I left. I hope you're not angry."

"No, no, I'm not angry, Arizona. I was worried. Where did you go?"

"I bought a cup of coffee and some donuts and had myself a cry while sitting in the parking lot at the hospital," she replied, somewhat embarrassed by what she'd done.

Callie kissed the tears from her wife's cheeks. "We'll figure this out. You know she doesn't really hate you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How's dinner? Can I help?"

"No, I think we're almost done. Teddy has been surprisingly good in the kitchen."

"Hey! I heard that," Teddy said. "I'm more than good."

"Meh," Callie said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing a small smile to appear on Arizona's face.

"Well, I've got to be better than Arizona," Teddy continued.

Arizona walked up to her friend. "You're the best, Teddy," she said and she gave her friend a fierce hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do I have time for a quick shower?" Arizona asked. "When are Owen and Cristina going to be here?"

"You've got time, and probably not for another half an hour or so," Callie answered her questions.

"Good. I've had quite the day. I may even join Yang for some shots of tequila," Arizona said, heading for the bedroom.

"Arizona does shots of tequila with Yang?" Teddy asked, dumbfounded by that news.

"Weird, I know. I was shocked the first time I saw it."

"Well that's something I think I'd pay to see."

"Too bad you weren't here last New Year's. They both got pretty hammered and passed out on the sofa together. I'm not sure what they were doing before they did, but somehow Yang ended up using Arizona's prosthetic as a pillow."

"Tell me you have pictures," Teddy pleaded.

"I'll show them to you later. I downloaded them to my laptop."

While Arizona was still in the master bedroom, getting dressed, Cristina and Owen had arrived. They were a little earlier than expected. The McDreamy house had been a little chaotic with the two small children running around, hyped up on Christmas. After a few hours of that, Cristina was ready for the relative calm of the Robbins-Torres household.

"Hey Cal, Teddy," Cristina said, handing Callie a bottle of tequila as she walked through the front door.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too, Cristina," Callie called after her friend.

"Merry Christmas, Callie," Owen said, kissing his host on the cheek. "Sorry we're early," he apologized.

"No apologies needed."

Cristina looked around the living room, baffled by all the still wrapped presents.

"Um, Cal, why haven't you opened your presents?" She looked around the further. "And where's my goddaughter?"

"Sofia's in her room," Callie said.

"Why?" Cristina was blunt as ever.

"Because she hates me," Arizona said, entering the room.

"What? There's no way she hates you," Cristina said.

"Arizona, you know that's not true," Callie said.

"Well, she does today," Arizona said, her voice cracking. "Did you bring tequila, Cristina?"

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?" Cristina demanded. "I feel like I've walked into some alternate universe, twilight zone. Robbins is asking me for my tequila, Altman is in the kitchen cooking and Sofia hasn't opened any of her presents, including mine. Which, I might add, I made a special trip over here two days ago to make sure Sofia had it for Christmas morning."

Callie took Cristina's arm and led her away from the others. "Something upset Sofia last night and she won't tell any of us. She's been crying on and off all day."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She was fine when she went to bed. This morning she told me she hated Santa Claus and she hated her Mama."

"That doesn't make any sense. She loves roller girl."

"I know, I know. Arizona is crushed."

They both glanced over toward the kitchen. Arizona was tossing back a shot of tequila.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to Sofia, if only to keep _your_ wife from drinking _my_ tequila."

"Thank you."

"Whatever," Cristina said with a wave of her hand as she walked up the stairs to her goddaughter's room.

Cristina tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open.

"What's up, doc?" she said.

Sofia flipped over and taking one look at her godmother, burst into tears. "Crissina," she wailed.

"Hey, hey, hey, doc," Cristina said, rushing over to the bed. "What's the matter?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed with her goddaughter.

Sofia buried her face into Cristina's shoulder and sobbed. She shook her head, crying, "I can't tell you."

"Sure you can, doc. You know you can tell me anything."

"She… she… I saw… I hate her," Sofia said before collapsing again in sobs.

"C'mon, doc, you know you don't hate your mama."

"I do so… I hate her… she doesn't love us anymore… she doesn't love Mommy," she said, gasping for breath.

"That's not true," Cristina said matter-of-factly. "I've never seen anyone love each other as much as your moms. It's almost sickening how much they do."

"She doesn't!" Sofia protested. "She doesn't and I hate her."

"Sofia!" Cristina's voice was sharp. She needed Sofia to calm down and focus. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Mama… she… " Sofia hiccupped back her tears. "She kissed someone else!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw her."

Cristina's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Surely the young girl was wrong. She had to be. There was no way Robbins would cheat on Callie again.

"When did you see this, doc?"

"Last night… I was supposed to be in bed, and I saw her."

Cristina hoped this was a big misunderstanding. It had to be. If it wasn't, Cristina was personally going to see to it that Callie became a widow. There was no way she was going to let Robbins survive if she cheated again, especially if her goddaughter witnessed it.

"Who did your mama kiss?" she asked with some trepidation.

"S-S-S-Santa Claus!" Sofia said. "Mama is only supposed to kiss Mommy… but… but she k-k-kissed Santa."

Cristina comforted the young girl for a several minutes, assuring her that everything would be fine. She wondered what the couple had been doing when Sofia saw them. She almost shivered at the images her mind conjured up of the two women doing… something while Callie wore a Santa suit.

"Doc, can you be a big girl and wait here for a few minutes? I want to talk to your mommy."

"Don't tell her, Crissina. Don't tell her Mama kissed someone else."

"I just need to talk to her, okay?"

Getting a nod from the sad young girl, Cristina got up and immediately went downstairs. Her friends and her husband were gathered by the breakfast bar. Arizona had a shot glass in her hand and Callie was standing beside her, rubbing the blonde's back. Her mentor, Teddy, was pretending to be busy by moving bowls of food around on the counter like some weird game of Three Card Monty. Owen was awkwardly watching the others as he sipped from a glass of wine.

Cristina marched over to the parents of her goddaughter.

"Cristina," Callie greeted her. "Did Sofia talk to you? Did she tell you what was wrong?"

"Look," Cristina began, "I don't know what freaky things you two were doing with a Santa suit last night, and I don't really want to know." Her face crinkled with disgust. "But whatever you _were_ doing traumatized _my_ goddaughter."

"What? We weren't –"

Cristina cut Callie off. "Sofia saw her Mama – " Cristina glared at Arizona. "Her Mama," she continued, "kissing Santa Claus last night. And unless Robbins has something on the side with Santa, I'll just assume it was you she was kissing, Cal."

"But… but she was asleep," Arizona protested. "She was in bed."

"And all we did was kiss."

"Well, apparently she thinks her Mama doesn't love her Mommy anymore because she kissed Santa." Cristina poured herself a shot of tequila. "You need to fix this. Now."

"Great, just great," Arizona muttered. "I break my daughter's heart either way. She finds out there's no such thing as Santa Claus or she believes her mother is a big cheater."

"It doesn't have to be either, does it?" Teddy asked.

"You got a better idea, Teddy?" Callie asked.

"Can't you just explain that Callie was being Santa's helper?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, how do you explain all the different Santas in the malls and on the street corners? Does she know it's Karev that dresses up as Santa Claus at the hospital?"

"It might work," Callie said thoughtfully. "What do you think, honey?" she asked Arizona.

"It's worth a shot. Anything's better than having my daughter hate me on Christmas."

"I'll go talk to her," Callie said, setting her glass of sparkling grape juice on the counter.

"I'll get the Santa suit," Arizona offered. "I think you'll need the evidence."

A few minutes later, Santa suit in hand, Callie entered Sofia's bedroom. Her wife waited in the hall, out of sight, but within hearing distance.

"Sofia, I need to talk to you," Callie said.

"About what?"

"About what you saw last night."

"No, Mommy. I can't tell you!"

"Sofia, you didn't see Mama kissing Santa Claus."

"I did," she protested, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"Sometimes Santa needs help. You've seen his helpers at the stores. You know they're not Santa, right?"

Sofia nodded. Her parents had explained to her that the Santas she saw before Christmas weren't the real Santa Claus. They were his helpers. Santa Claus only came out on Christmas.

"Last night, when Santa was getting ready to leave, he asked me to help put the rest of your presents out."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Of course I couldn't say no to Santa. Would you?"

"Uh uh," Sofia said eyes wide as she shook her head 'no'.

"Well, as Santa's special helper, I had to dress like Santa." She held up the red suit in her hand so Sofia could see it. "When Mama saw that I was helping Santa, she was so proud of me that she kissed me. You didn't see Mama kissing Santa Claus. Mama was kissing me."

"Really?"

"Really." Callie pulled Sofia into her lap. "Your Mama loves us Sofia. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," the young girl said in a small voice.

"Now I know you thought you were right, but you really hurt your Mama. You said some pretty mean and awful things to her."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Sofia cried.

"Don't apologize to me, Sofia. You need to apologize to your Mama."

"Is she here? She came back, didn't she?"

"She's here and she can't wait to see you."

Out in the hall, Arizona had heard every word exchanged between her wife and her daughter. Callie was once again proving how great she was at being a mom. The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself, then stepped into Sofia's room.

"Mama!" Sofia shouted, leaping off the bed and crashing into her. "I'm sorry, Mama… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it… I don't hate you…" she cried.

Arizona pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged the young girl tightly. "I know, kiddo, I know. You were just confused."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Sofia."

She held Sofia close until her daughter was no longer weeping. "Are you ready to go see what Santa left for you?" Sofia nodded. "But before you open those presents and your stocking, there's a very special gift from the baby to you."

"The baby got me a present?"

"Yes," Arizona said. "Why don't we go downstairs and open it first."

"Okay."

Sofia quickly ran from the room, eager to open her presents. Arizona stopped her wife from immediately following her daughter down. She cupped Callie's cheeks in her hands and gave her a long, loving kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Callie asked when the kiss finally ended.

"Thank you. You were great with her. You are such an awesome mom."

"You are, too, Arizona."

"Mama! Mommy! Hurry up!" Sofia called out from downstairs. "I want to see what Santa brought!"

"Inside voice, Sofia," both women said simultaneously as they returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Sofia yelled.

"That's our girl," Arizona said, squeezing Callie's hand. "Merry Christmas, Calliope. I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas."

Hand in hand, the couple walked down the stairs to join their friends. Sofia was nearly bursting with excitement as she hung from Owen's arm, her feet dangling just above the floor.

"Is it time? Can I open my presents now?"

"Yes, you may," Arizona said. "Let me get the baby's present for you first."

Sofia led the way into the living room, positioning herself between Cristina and Teddy. Arizona reached under the tree for the gift she wanted Sofia to open first.

"This one is for you, Sofia, from the baby."

Sofia ripped the wrapping paper off and flipped the lid off the box. She pulled out a magenta t-shirt with rainbow letters spelling out 'I'm the Big Sister'. Seeing the color of the t-shirt, Cristina made a gagging sound. Sofia reached in and pulled out another t-shirt, this one purple with the same words but spelled out in shiny glittery letters. Cristina rolled her eyes, hoping her goddaughter hadn't seen her reaction. The final piece of clothing was a black hooded sweatshirt with the same phrase in white letters.

"Okay, that one meets with my approval," Cristina said.

"I'm… a… big… sister," Sofia sounded out. "I'm a big sister!" she said with a smile.

"When the baby gets here, you can wear them and let everyone know who you are."

Sofia hopped off the sofa and went over to Callie. She patted her Mommy's belly and said, "Thanks, baby." She leaned over and whispered," Hurry up and get here. I can't wear my new clothes until you do."

Callie and Arizona stifled their laughter, both touched by Sofia's actions.

"Come over here, doc, and open my presents next," Cristina said to her goddaughter.

"Okay," the young girl said, climbing back up beside Cristina.

Arizona searched under the tree until she found the two gifts from Cristina. Within minutes of getting them, Sofia had torn the wrapping paper off. One present was the game Operation. The other was a pair of navy blue scrubs, custom made for Sofia. Beneath the scrubs lay a children's sized lab coat with Sofia's name embroidered on the front.

"It's just like yours, Crissina! Thank you!" she said, holding up the coat. "I can be just like you now."

"Oh, God help us all if that happens," Callie whispered to her wife.

"Hush," Arizona replied, gently admonishing her wife. "Aspiring to be a surgeon is not a bad thing."

Sofia pulled off her pajama top before anyone could stop her. Cristina cackled at Callie and Arizona's shock and embarrassment. Even Teddy was amused by her friends' reactions.

"Sofia Robbin! What are you doing?" Callie said.

"I gotta put my scrubs on," she said, pulling the navy blue shirt over her head.

"You don't change your clothes in the middle of the living room, in front of our guests," Arizona said.

"Why not?" Sofia asked innocently.

"You change your clothes in your room."

"All right," she sighed before sprinting up the stairs. Moments later, clad in her new outfit, she stood in the middle of the room, holding her arms out.

"Look! I'm a surgeon," she said proudly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent opening presents, followed by dinner. By the end of the day, Sofia was asleep in front of the tree, dressed in her scrubs and surrounded by her presents. Cristina, Teddy and Arizona had Sofia's game on the kitchen table, and they'd somehow turned it into a drinking game, complete with trash talking. For every miscue, the offender had to drink a shot of tequila and start over.

"I don't think they're playing by the rules," Callie chuckled.

"No, they're not," Owen agreed. "Who do you think will win?" he asked as he sat next to Callie on the sofa.

"Cristina can hold her liquor better, but Arizona's more competitive."

"I think Teddy could surprise them both," Owen commented.

In a comfortable silence, the two friends watched the three women who were completely focused on the game.

"I didn't think this day could've ended any better," Callie commented. "Especially with the way it started."

The game's buzzer rang out, followed by an accusation of cheating and an "In your face!" from Cristina.

"And I think that's my cue to take my wife home." Owen said, getting up from the couch.

An hour later, Owen and Cristina long gone, Sofia was put to bed. Teddy, suffering from the multiple shots of tequila she'd been forced to drink upon finishing last, stumbled up to the guest room shortly after that.

"You ready to turn in, my champion?" Callie asked, kissing her wife's cheek.

"Yes, I'm ready to celebrate my victory," a tipsy and handsy Arizona said, her hands slipping up Callie's shirt. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas."


End file.
